


Parks and Creek

by asoftplacetoland



Category: Parks and Recreation, Schitt's Creek
Genre: Childhood Memories, David Rose is a Good Person, Developing Friendships, F/M, First Impressions, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Online Friendship, Parallels, Waffles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 15:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30040998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asoftplacetoland/pseuds/asoftplacetoland
Summary: When Patrick meets up with his online gaming friend in person, David ends up finding a new friend of his own. Or the Schitt's Creek/Parks and Rec crossover no one asked for.
Relationships: Leslie Knope/Ben Wyatt, Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 24
Kudos: 101





	Parks and Creek

**Author's Note:**

> This poor little fic has been sitting in my writing folder completed since September and in my brain for even longer than that, so I felt it was finally time to let it out into the wild for better or worse. Thanks to [thescholasticskipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescholasticskipper/pseuds/thescholasticskipper) for the beta and encouragement. I hope you like this little bit of crossover fun!

David watched in amusement as Patrick made his fifth lap around the store. Every few steps, he’d stop to rearrange a scarf or a candle or a bottle of body milk a few inches to the right or the left, whichever was the opposite of what he’d done on his previous lap. David knew Patrick would either wear himself out eventually or their guest would finally arrive and put a stop to the frantic pacing. Patrick had met a friend online playing strategy games and, as it turned out, his friend's wife was attending some conference in Toronto for a week. The two of them had been eagerly planning this little meet up for months and the man was set to arrive at any moment. Despite being supportive of his husband, David couldn’t resist teasing Patrick just a bit more before that happened.

“Are we totally sure this guy isn’t like a serial killer or something?” David asked, trying not to openly grin at the dirty look Patrick shot him from across the room as he sorted through a basket of yarn. “Or like, what if he’s coming here to kidnap you? You should know that my fighting skills are limited to hair yanking and earring pulling à la Danielle Staub so these could be our final few moments together.” David ducked with a laugh as a yarn ball went careening toward his head. David was still laughing when a man with dark hair and a crisp white button up stepped into their store. The man looked around for a moment until his eyes eventually fell on Patrick.

“Ben?” Patrick asked hopefully and the man, Ben, grinned eagerly.

“Patrick!” The two men closed the space in between them to pull each other into the biggest bro hug David had ever seen. It was almost like he was seeing double. They both started chattering away at a hilariously rapid speed.

“Can’t believe you’re here, man—”

“I know! It’s so crazy.”

“Did you bring your Cones?”

“Did I—of course I did! You might be the only person alive who can beat me at my own game.”

“Oh, don’t you mean beat you  _ again _ like I did last week?”

“Virtual Cones are not the same as Live Cones, Brewer. Pride cometh before the fall, my friend.”

“Oh, you are so going down, Wyatt.”

The rapid exchange was so entertaining, David hadn’t noticed that a woman with wavy blonde hair dressed in full hiking attire had slipped into the store behind Ben. She stared at the two men with a fond expression before heading over towards David.

“It’s like seeing double, isn’t it?” She offered her hand and David immediately noticed the wedding ring. “I’m Leslie Knope, Ben’s wife.” David shook her hand and was surprised with the strong squeeze he got in return. He smiled.

“I’m David—”

“Rose. Of course you are. I’ve done my homework on you, David. Hazard of government jobs is you never go into a meeting underprepared.” Leslie told him helpfully.

David couldn’t help the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. Her accent was definitely American and from Patrick’s ramblings about Ben, he knew they lived in Indiana, but it didn’t put his mind at ease to be speaking with someone involved in any body of government even years later. David still had nightmares where he woke up back in the old Rose Mansion or, even worse, with Patrick at his side as their cottage was being cleared out by agents of the Canada Revenue Agency. David’s past experiences with the CRA was part of the reason Stevie and Patrick always seemed to plan a spa day or a similar adventure for David during the time Patrick spent doing their taxes. Maybe this Leslie was actually an agent playing the long game and Ben’s friendship with Patrick was all part of her cover. David knew his panic must have shown on his face because Leslie’s eyes grew wide and she reached into her jacket for something.

“I just want to state before you do anything that we don’t allow firearms in this store!” David squeaked out. Leslie shook her head quickly and held out a government ID badge.

“I’m the Regional Director of the National Park Service, Midwest Region.” She rattled off with pride, though David could clearly see it marked on the badge. He gave her a tight nod and swallowed the lump of worry that had formed in his throat.

“I see. Well welcome to Schitt’s Creek. It’s basically one big park with a renovated motel, moderately edible café, and the beautiful gem of a store you’re standing in right now.” David said with a forced smile. Leslie looked around with a happy sigh.

“Oh, I know. I looked your store up online when I planned our trip and it’s even more beautiful in person. My friend Tom would probably cry if he knew I was in a store like this.” She held up her finger for a moment and then took off the backpack David had only just noticed. After a minute or so of digging with her tongue caught between her teeth, Leslie revealed a thick binder entitled “Post IFPRA Annual Meeting Canadian Adventures for Leslie and Ben.” David blinked rapidly as she flipped through the highly organized, color coded tabs until he saw the familiar logo of the store on one along with printed copies of pages from their website. David gestured to take a look at the binder, and she handed it over with a broad smile. Did this woman ever stop smiling? The Rose Apothecary file had a list of the products they sold, a very detailed set of directions on how to get there from a hotel in Toronto, a clipping from the Elmdale Chronicle story about their opening day, and individual tabs for both David and Patrick with the biographies Alexis had made them include on the website. If he wasn’t so stunned by the thoroughness of her planning, he’d be very impressed with her crafting game. It made him want to start working on their wedding scrap book again because even though he’d finished it six months ago, there was always room for improvement. Leslie cleared her throat and David realized she’d actually been talking the entire time he’d been looking at the binder. Oops.

“And when I looked up the store,” Leslie continued on as if David had been paying attention the whole time. “That’s when I realized  _ we’ve _ actually met before but I don’t think you’d remember it.” Leslie looked so thrilled to share this information with him that David actually found himself intrigued. Her energy reminded him so much of Alexis but where Alexis flew around sporadically like a dragonfly until she swooped in at the last second with a plan, Leslie had all her attention focused on him like a sniper with a scope. It made him feel a little exposed, but he wasn’t going to let her know that. David shifted a hand to his hip and stood up a little taller.

“Well you’ll have to elaborate on that because I spent most of my twenties either high or in Mykonos, often simultaneously, doing things I don’t remember.” David waved his hand nonchalantly. It was the kind of open ended story he would tell a stranger to keep them from prying further but Leslie cocked her head to the side like a golden retriever having heard an unusual sound for the first time. Eventually, she let out a nervous sounding laugh that made David feel a little more on even footing.

“Oh no, you were much younger when we met. You see, when I was a kid, a brand-new Rose Video opened in Pawnee and Johnny Rose himself came to the opening ceremony.” David frowned a bit, but Leslie went straight on with her story with a nostalgic smile.

“It was one of the first locations in the United States and Pawnee had put out a big newspaper ad asking for Rose Video to pick us over Eagleton—well it was more of a smear campaign honestly, but your dad picked us over them and that never happened back in those days. It probably had something to do with the opening of Big Benny’s Popcorn Emporium where they invented something called Super Butter than made the popcorn taste just like movie popcorn but better until they got sued in the 90s for pretty much every health code violation.”

David blinked rapidly as he let the information wash over him. Leslie barely breathed as she rattled off memories about her hometown. He glanced over at Patrick and Ben but they were still chatting excitedly across the room and David had no way to make a break for the safety of Patrick’s side without seeming rude so he tried to listen as politely as he could as Leslie finally finished talking about Big Benny’s and moved on to what he hoped was the point of her story.

“But anyway, Johnny Rose came to Pawnee in a big shiny limousine with a fancy suit and you were there in a matching little suit and it was so cute! I don’t think you were much older than three and at one point during the ceremony, you got upset and had started crying and your dad scooped you up and held you until you stopped. It was such a sweet moment and then he said ‘Hazards of running a family business.’ And everyone sort of laughed but I knew right then that Rose Video was a good fit for our town. Then your dad went into this whole speech about Rose Video being a family business and how they wanted to be part of communities like ours, to be with them while they grow and to give the people in them a place to dream. Your dad let you cut the ceremonial ribbon, guiding your hands over a pair of scissors that were almost bigger than you were and then you left in that shiny limousine but we got to keep that wonderful Rose Video for almost ten years. I spent that whole summer eating Super Butter Popcorn while I browsed the shelves for my next favorite political thriller.”

“Aw well that’s a very cute—” David started, seeing his exit, but Leslie steamrolled right along like she hadn’t heard him, so caught up in her memories.

“And just like your dad said, Rose Video gave back to the community. The store sponsored a film making contest in town that got all the high schoolers involved and excited about creating something beautiful even though most of the submissions ended up being about raccoon fights. Every kid in the town knew about “Movie Mondays” at Rose Video where every family got one free movie rental if they could show a report card with at least three As on it. Not to mention, at one point, it was pretty much everyone’s first job. My high school boyfriend worked there for two years before they caught him damaging out candy that wasn’t actually damaged. I broke up with him as soon as I found out about that…well that and that he’d been cheating on me for six months—”

“Wow, okay, so that’s a lot!” David finally managed to interrupt. His head was spinning from the influx of information about this little town he’d apparently visited when he was a toddler that he had no recollection of. He was sure her story was true though because his dad had liked taking David around with him to open stores from time to time to drive home the ‘family business’ aspect. Leslie just smiled at him like he hadn’t just cut her off.

“I know. I had forgotten about Rose Video until Ben and Patrick started their weekly online gaming nights and I heard what happened to your family.” Leslie’s voice was sympathetic and gentle as she continued. “But you all managed to use that opportunity to come out even stronger. I get that. I didn’t lose everything, but I took risks to get where I am now. To be with the man I love.” David smiled. He definitely understood risk taking and the beautiful store around him and the five golden bands on his fingers had certainly made all the hurt from his past worth every risk it took to get there. 

“Well, um thank you, Leslie. I—”

“Sorry, just one more thing!” Leslie squeaked and David wanted to roll his eyes because he could already tell that was a lie but he was starting to really like listening to the sincerity in Leslie’s voice. It reminded him of Patrick. She closed her eyes briefly before fixing him with a look so intensely proud that he felt mesmerized by it. “I’m just honored that I get to stand here all these years later in a Rose family-owned business that’s making another little town like mine better.” David breathed out sharply through his nose, feeling winded by this insane story from this stranger that somehow made him feel turned inside out. This woman had clearly come into his store on a mission to make him cry by saying nice things to him.

“Leslie, um, I really appreciate you…um, thank you for saying that.” David said, clearing his throat gingerly and Leslie beamed at him like he’d just told her she’d won the lottery.

“Oh, don’t mention it. Now I actually came here on a mission. Your online store had something called “Homestyle Maple Infused Waffle Mix” and I’m prepared to spend a very unauthorized amount of money buying out your stock.” David couldn’t help the smile that settled on his face.

“Good choice. There is literally nothing better than one of those waffles piled high with whipped cream on a Sunday morning. Patrick makes them for me all the time.” Leslie’s eyes almost seemed to cross as she processed this information with delighted enthusiasm.

“David Rose, you are my kind of people.” She breathed out and David grinned back at her. He glanced over at Ben and Patrick who were somehow still chatting, never having made it further than a few steps from the door.

“You know Ben and Patrick look like they’re going to be caught up in the nerd talk for a while. Do you want to get out of here and go grab some lunch? There’s a brunch place in Elmdale that makes the most incredible chicken and waffles.” 

Leslie grabbed his hands and gave them a squeeze in delight. David surprised himself but not immediately pulling away. Was she some kind of professional friend maker?

“I’ll drive if you point the way.” 

David grabbed his bag and left for lunch with that strange flurry of a woman who might just have the potential to become his first ever second-best friend.

Four hours later, Patrick and Ben arrived at the cottage to find their spouses just a little bit day-drunk on sangria, adding new pages to David’s wedding scrapbook with Leslie's emergency crafting supplies.

**Author's Note:**

> My three all time favorite shows are Schitt's Creek, Parks and Rec, and Scrubs and all three have a heartwarming blend of loveable characters, comedy, and real life issues that keep me rewatching over and over again. While I don't think I'll be sending our boys into the belly of Sacred Heart anytime soon, I did like the idea of Ben and Patrick forming this online friendship but with the surprise twist of David and Leslie becoming friends too. If there's enough interest, I do have another idea for a prequel to this knocking around in my brain...but that's work for another day. Remember, comments and kudos are almost as good as waffles. Almost. 💕🧇
> 
> (Also feel free to come visit me on a [tumblr!](https://asoftplacetoland26.tumblr.com/))


End file.
